<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dear Nanny by parisique</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471258">Dear Nanny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/parisique/pseuds/parisique'>parisique</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir and Félix are Twins, Gen, Plagg Being Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg is Mary Poppins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/parisique/pseuds/parisique</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We would like someone to read stories to us at bedtime, play games with us when Nathalie is too busy, and make Félix smile more. They must be kind and firm. We will pay good money.<br/>Sincerely,<br/>Félix and Adrien Agreste</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Félix (PV), Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Plagg, Félix &amp; Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug PV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dear Nanny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mr. Agreste?”</p><p>Gabriel looked up from his work. “Hmm?”</p><p>“There’s someone here to see you,” Nathalie said.</p><p>“I’m busy,” Gabriel drawled, already turning away. “Tell them to go away.”</p><p>“Err, they’re not taking no for an answer,” Nathalie said, and then they both heard the knocking coming from the front door.</p><p>“Why did you let them in?!” Gabriel demanded.</p><p>“I didn’t,” Nathalie cried, hurrying out to the foyer.</p><p>Gabriel huffed and rolled his eyes - hopefully she’d get rid of whoever-it-was rather quickly.</p><p>“Yo,” came a low voice. Apparently Nathalie hadn’t managed to throw the intruder out.</p><p>Gabriel looked up. The stranger wore a slouchy gray sweater and dark sweatpants. He had a mop of black hair and piercing green eyes.</p><p>“I’m here about the position,” the stranger said when Gabriel remained silent.</p><p>“What position?”</p><p>“You know, the bedtime-story-reader, the game-player, the Felix-smile-maker.” The stranger raised a brow. “The one with good pay?” He held out a rather dirty piece of paper towards Gabriel.</p><p>He could faintly see Félix’s flourishing script through the layers of grime. Gabriel wrinkled his nose.</p><p>“Now, I don’t necessarily need money, but of course I will accept monetary compensation. If it’s too hard on your wallet, I’ll also accept camembert by the wheel - we can discuss amounts later. And I’ll need every third Wednesday off.”</p><p>Gabriel did some more blinking. Just who did this man think he was, just waltzing into his home and demanding payment in <em> cheese </em>, like some sort of-</p><p>“Right, well, I’ll find my way to their rooms well enough, see ya.” The man gave Gabriel a strange look before turning and moving past Nathalie with a breezy “’scuse me.”</p><p>“Nathalie?”</p><p>“Yes, sir?”</p><p>“...never mind.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Félix looked up from <em>The Little Prince</em> at the knock on the door. Adrien startled from his place halfway up the rock-climbing wall before quickly scaling his way down and racing over to answer it.</p><p>“Yo,” said a voice that was definitely not anyone they knew. “I’m Plagg. I’m guessing you’re Adrien?”</p><p>Félix set his book down and hurried over to stare at the man along with his twin.</p><p>“And you must be Félix,” Plagg said, nodding. “I got your letter.”</p><p>“Our letter?” Félix raised a brow.</p><p>“You’re our nanny!” Adrien cried, and raced forward to latch himself onto Plagg’s leg.</p><p>“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Plagg said, “I am not a <em> nanny. </em>”</p><p>“If you’re not a nanny, then what are you? And how did you get that letter, anyways?” Félix wondered. “I set it under my pillow.”</p><p>“I’m a kwami,” Plagg said, “<em> kwa-mi. </em> And the letter came to me, so I don’t know. Now, get off me, kid!” Walking into the room further, Plagg took in the wall of windows, the arcade machines, and the library on the second floor. “Well, well, what do we have here?”</p><p>“This is our room,” Adrien supplied cheerfully, “and that’s where we sleep!” He pointed to their bunk bed.</p><p>“Hmm,” Plagg said, and Félix watched curiously as he started digging through his pocket. “Thought I had it here this morning...” His hand went deeper and deeper, but there was no sign of his hand from the outside. “Aha!”</p><p>Plagg pulled out a red tape measure from his … “pocket.” Félix and Adrien looked at each other, then back to Plagg.</p><p>“I knew I packed it this morning! Take that, Tikki!” He turned to them, unwinding it. “Now, come here.”</p><p>Adrien stepped up first, and Plagg measured him from head to toe.</p><p>“Overly excitable and rather reckless,” was the verdict, and then Plagg turned to Félix.</p><p>“I don’t want to,” Félix said warily.</p><p>“Did you or did you not send me a letter?” Plagg’s eyes narrowed.</p><p>With a sigh, Félix stepped up.</p><p>“Sneaky and mischievous,” Plagg declared.</p><p>“It doesn’t actually say that,” Félix frowned. Plagg showed him the tape measure, which read, <em> sneaky and mischievous </em> in swirly black writing.</p><p>“Anyhow, where’s my room?” Plagg looked around, tucking the tape measure back into his pocket.</p><p>“Nathalie sleeps in the - hey, wait!” Adrien chased after Plagg as he started up the staircase to the library. Félix chased after Adrien.</p><p>By the time the boys reached him, Plagg had - swung back one of the bookshelves, revealing a hidden room?</p><p>Félix looked at Adrien. Adrien looked at Félix. This had definitely not been there before … or had it?</p><p>Meanwhile, Plagg was inside the room, pulling more things out of his pockets - a pair of black boots, a leather notebook, a bottle of cologne, a flashlight, a bowl, a wheel of cheese, another wheel of cheese, a third wheel of cheese …</p><p>His pockets should not have been able to physically fit all those items. Unless they were magical pants?</p><p>When Félix posed this question to Adrien, his twin looked at him like, <em> duh! </em> “Of course he’s magic, Félix!”</p><p>“Ah, ah, ah,” Plagg said, turning from where he was stacking his cheese wheels on top of each other, “I am not a little genie who grants wishes. I will not be performing magic tricks. Let’s get one thing straight, I am a kwami, and I will be leaving when the window opens.”</p><p>“But we open windows all the time,” Adrien said worriedly, “I don’t want you to go!”</p><p>“Don’t worry, kid,” Plagg said, returning to his cheese, “now, how much room do you have in that mini-fridge of yours?”</p><p>That night, Plagg didn’t join them for dinner with their parents, but he was lounging on Adrien’s couch when they returned.</p><p>“Bathtime,” the kwami announced - Felix was still unsure what being a kwami entailed.</p><p>“It’s bad for digestion to bathe immediately after eating,” Félix pointed out.</p><p>“Well, good thing it’s a long walk from the dining room,” Plagg said, narrowing his bright green eyes at Félix. Félix stared back.</p><p>Eventually, Félix glanced away.</p><p>“I’ll be running your bath, find some way to occupy yourselves in the meantime,” Plagg said, heading into the bathroom. “Pick out a bedtime story or something!”</p><p>Adrien and Félix made their way over to the library.</p><p>“I like Plagg,” Adrien said.</p><p>“He’s strange,” Félix said.</p><p>“Still, he’s more fun than Nathalie.” </p><p>Félix couldn’t disagree with that.</p><p>“Just get in? With all our clothes on?!” Adrien frowned down at the mountain of bubbles rising from the tub.</p><p>“Just go,” Plagg said, waving his arms wildly towards the water. “Come on! Come on!”</p><p>Adrien and Félix looked at each other. Félix eyed the bubbles before carefully stepping up to the edge and hopping in, Adrien quick to follow.</p><p>They found themselves swimming underwater, each wearing a Greek chiton. Up ahead, on the floor of the sea, was an underwater city made of stone.</p><p>Plagg appeared beside them, also wearing a chiton. “Well?” he said, “let’s go!”</p><p>They followed him as he led them towards the city. As they approached, creatures who could only be described as merpeople swam out of the buildings towards them.</p><p>“Welcome,” gurgled the first to reach them. Félix raised a brow - did mermaids speak French?</p><p>The merpeople led them through their city, and by the time they said goodbye, both Adrien and Félix were thoroughly tired. The blinked, and suddenly found themselves back in the bathroom, wrapped in fluffy towels and sopping wet.</p><p>“Bedtime,” Plagg said, clapping his hands together - somehow, he was perfectly dry.</p><p>“Why didn’t you get wet?” Félix asked.</p><p>“Cats don’t like water,” Plagg said.</p><p>“You were just in the water, though -  we all were!” Félix’s brows furrowed.</p><p>“It was just a bath,” Plagg insisted, “now, did you pick out your bedtime story?”</p><p>“Tell us a story about Atlantis,” Adrien said, yawning.</p><p>“Very well,” Plagg said as the boys clambered into bed.</p><p>It didn’t take long for Félix and Adrien to drift off. Plagg tucked them both in once he was sure they were sound asleep before he retreated to his own room. Yes, this would suit him nicely, indeed.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, comments and constructive crit are appreciated! Thank you for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>